Kazehana
She first met Minato at the Izumo Inn after she stumbled into his bed in a drunken stupor. Kazehana first appears when Musubi and Tsukiumi confronted the veiled Uzume who was about to attack Kuno and her AshikabiSekirei Manga chapter 29. She surmises that Minaka can be Minato's father by their hand shape and how their cheek bones are the same (but doesn't tell this surmise anybody, including Minato)Sekirei Manga chapter 38. She does ask Minato if he knows who his father is to which Minato answers that his mother never told him about his father. She knows Uzume's secret, and while she doesn't condone Uzume's actions, she understands Uzume's motives (love for her Ashikabi). Her name (kaze+hana) means a "wind flower" literally. Miya's nickname for Kazehana is "Public Obscenity or Slut Woman". Her Jinki (numbered #3) was a prize for the winner of the third match of the third stage and is in Minato's hands (it is his second Jinki)Sekirei Manga chapter 94. Appearance Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress and is the most mature looking Sekirei in Minato's group. Like Musubi, she has a well developed body figure as well as being the most firm (Musubi being the second most firm). She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with an alcohol bottle. She wore black sunglasses during her first appearance in the prelude of the manga. She was once seen wearing an apron, borrowed from Uzume, to impress and seduce Minato. Kazehana look.png|Kazehana's current outfit KazehanaWitch.jpg|Kazehana wearing a Halloween witch outfit in a Sekirei omake. Kazehana_apron.png|Kazehana in an apron greeting Minato after his return of the hospital Kazehana_yukata.png|Kazehana wearing a yukata dress in an omake Kazehana_prelude.png|Kazehanas slightly different dress in the prelude chapter Personality Normally, Kazehana displays a very relaxed personality and often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. She's also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind as she openly admitted in front of the others that she loved MBI Director Minaka Hiroto, however she was rejected after the confession as he loved someone else. She seems to show hatred towards Takami Sahashi as she could be the person that Minaka Hiroto loved. Due to this, Kazehana stated that she didn't had any interest in things such as the Sekirei Plan because she didn't expect to like and accept an Ashikabi other then Minaka. She questioned herself however if Minato would be able to convince her to become his Sekirei and decided to put him up to the test. Despite Minato's lack of 'manliness', his concern and love for his Sekirei caused Kazehana to develop feelings for him and she eventually became his Sekirei. Like Tsukiumi, Kazehana addresses herself as Minato's 'wife'Sekirei Manga chapter 54. Currently she often competes for Minato's affection with joining the shopping contests and wearing all kinds of outfits from Uzume's collection in order to make him "happy"Sekirei Manga chapter 56. Even though Kazehana displays most of the time a cheerful attitude towards life, Kazehana has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. Like for instance, she doesn't tolerate it that people talk down to her. When it happens, she starts to display a lot of power and lets nobody, except the MBI Director and #01, and afterwards Minato, talk down to her againSekirei Manga chapter 51. She seems to make Tsukiumi mad by calling Miss Panties, getting close or kissing Minato, and beat her in a shopping contest. Kazehana is also aware about serious matters like Uzume's secret, and while she doesn't condone Uzume's actions, she understands Uzume's motives and kept silent about it on Uzume's requestSekirei Manga chapter 35. Abilities and Powers Kazehana is an experienced fighter who has the ability to control and manipulate wind, which also grants her a limited ability to fly. Kazehana herself stated that she had plenty of experience, fighting various types. According to Uzume not even No 05 Mutsu would be a match for herSekirei Manga chapter 67. Attacks: *Hana Senpuu (Flower Whirlwind) *Flower HurricaneSekirei Manga chapter 51 *Sakura Wind *Glimmering PetalsSekirei Manga chapter 32 Major Battles *Kazehana vs. Uzume (several times) *Kazehana vs. Tsukiumi *Kazehana vs. Haihane History Kazehana is one of the oldest Sekirei and was once a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad, defending Kamikura IslandSekirei Manga chapter 71. After Minaka rejected her love to him, she left the Disciplinary Squad and started to travel and enjoy all the different food and sakeSekirei Manga chapter 73. At some point before the story starts she also lived in Izumo Inn. Synopsis Kazehana was first mentioned by Kakizaki when he ordered Uzume in the hospital to terminate her. Kazehana first appeared in person during Uzumes fight against Kuno, Musubi and TsukiumiSekirei Manga chapter 32. She disliked that the rule of one to one fights was broken and sided with Uzume taking her into safety on a nearby roof. Apparently Kazehana knew the identity behind the "Veiled Sekirei", asking how Miya is doing. Uzume then removed the veil hiding her face and challenged Kazehana. Kazehana refuses to fight her but Uzume launched her attack nonetheless. Kazehana overpowered her easily and touched her Sekirei crest ready to terminate her. Not willing to do so Kazehana suggested a deal, if Uzume pays for a round of Sake she would watch over her. Both of them ended up completely drunk, hardly able to walk and speak, and passed out in Minato's room. The next morning when both woke up in Minato's room Kazehana showed a first reaction towards Minato, stating he would really look like "him". While questioned what this is supposed to mean, it is revealed that Kazehana also once lived in Izumo house. Also Kazehana agreed to keep Uzume's second identity a secret making her now the only member of Minatos party who knows the true identity of the veiled Sekirei. The escape plan Later, when Kuno and her Ashikabi explained their situation to Minato's party Kazehana decided to help them escape as well, giving the reason a Sekirei should live with loveSekirei Manga chapter 36. When Minato and Seo discussed their escape plan, Kazehana popped out of nowhere stating she was just eavesdropping to the surprise of all others who didn't notice her presence beforeSekirei Manga chapter 37. Kazehana decides to stay over at Izumo Inn for some time to help in the escape, stating she would be in Minato's hands making Minato blush. Amused about Minatos innocent reaction she starts to giggle and notices again the similarities of Minato to "that person". At this moment Kazehanas Sekirei Crest starts to react, confusing her deeplySekirei Manga chapter 38. Back at Izumo Inn Kazehana throws a farewell party for Kuno and ShigiSekirei Manga chapter 39. At the next morning Kazehana peeks into the rooms of Kuno and Shigi as well as Minatos. She enters Minatos room and confirms that her Sekirei crest is reacting to him. Her body gets more and more excited and she ended up nearly kissing him and thus get winged if Minato had not woke up in this moment and interrupted it. After that Kazehana asks Minato out for a talk asking him about his father. Minato tells her that he doesn't know who it is but that he must be alive but that his mother always kept quiet about him. Minato asks Kazehana then if she doesn't plan to take part in the Sekirei plan. Kazehana answers that there once was someone she loved but that she got rejected. If that person couldn't be her Ashikabi, things like the Sekirei plan would be meaningless for her. Besides that person any other Ashikabi would be unnecessary. To Minatos surprise Kazehana then asks if he would want her, the strength of her. He agrees, and so Kazehana decided to put him up to the test. He has to show her that he is a manSekirei Manga chapter 40. The escape Later at the same day the escape plan was put into action and Kazehanas part was to take out some MBI guards at the train station which she does effortlessly stating they were pretty weak. She thinks that it's cute from Minato giving her such an easy job. Afterwards she takes a rest, wondering what manly traits Minato would show her and stating she can't wait for it and says she is starting to fall for MinatoSekirei Manga chapter 41. Kazehana is next seen watching the fight between Minatos party and the Disciplinary Squad standing on a pillar, desperately holding herself back not to join in. When Musubis Sekirei crest disappeared and Minato was crying in pain, she commented that that would be his grief and that the end would be near. Just because she knows that he is crying her heart hurts and she wonders what is wrong with her cause she really wants to fuck himSekirei Manga chapter 47. After Tsukiumi and Yume rescued Minatos party and he collapses realizing how naive he was and how his decision brought everyone in grave danger, Kazehana decides to show herself again and is heading towards Minato smiling. When Minato sees the broken down Bridge and realizes their escape route is blocked, Kazehana appears and asks if he was calling for her. Minato then answers he doesn't think of himself as a worthy Ashikabi but right now he wants her and that he needs Kazehanas power of the wind. She blushes, takes Minatos head in her hands and says he should call her by her name, KazehanaSekirei Manga chapter 49. She puts him on the ground, goes on top and tells him that she already saw the man inside him. It would be ok if he is a good for nothing, cause he would worry about Sekirei, he would cry for Sekirei and love the Sekirei. That would be the type of Ashikabi the Sekirei need. The wind who would blow from him wouldn't be the least bit reliable but very gentle. After this speech Kazehana kisses Minato extensively (two times), making Tsukiumi envy, and thus get winged, stating that her feelings for that person are fading away, their previous love seems to had set free. Minato then asks Kazehana to help Kuno and Shigi to cross the bridge with the power of wind. Kazehana kisses Minato a third time using her Norito to blow both of them to the other side. Afterwards, asked by Tsukiumi, Kazehana reveals that her previous love was nothing else then MBI president Minaka Hiroto, much to the surprise of Musubi and TsukiumiSekirei Manga chapter 50. She then hugs Minato stating she now has a new boyfriend, causing Tsukiumi to attack her. Kazehana starts to tease Tsukiumi by blowing up her clothes and calling her miss panties flasher. Minato then interrupts the fight saying that all should get along causing a another strange reaction from Kazehana who acts then like a teenager in love. Kazehana and Tsukiumi were making up with each other calling their fight a truce when Haihane interrupts them. Kazehana annoyed by Haihanes behaviour tells her that only No 01, the president and from now on Minato can talk like that to her and blows Haihane back into the river, making the rest speechless by the amount of her power. Minatos party then tries to escape but the injured Minato and the powerless Musubi are holding them back. When the MBI guards are approaching, Kazehana suggests to just blow them away but stops when Minatos mother appears and tells them that they wont harm them and to be obedient for a while Sekirei Manga chapter 51. Kazehana is seen to avoid his mother for some reason and she was the only one who could escape the nets fired by the MBI guards. Sahashi Takami tells Kazehana to inform Miya that they won't hurt them and Kazehana vanishesSekirei Manga chapter 52. Living in Izumo Inn After Minato returns to Izumo Inn from the hospital, Kazehana greets him enthusiastic nearly naked just wearing an apron what immediately caused a nosebleed from Minato and a scolding by Miya. She also calls herself for the first time his wife. She then returns to Uzumes room to pick something else to wear what Minato could make happy. While she is searching in the closet Uzume tries to touch her Sekirei Crest thinking about terminating Kazehana. At that moment Kazehana turns around and asks Uzume about her Ashikabi. Uzume then gives all the costumes to Kazehana stating she doesn't need them anymore leaving Kazehana with a contemplative expressionSekirei Manga chapter 54. In the following chapters Kazehana has only minor appearances mostly showing her lovey dovey behavior towards Minato, gets into trouble with MiyaSekirei Manga chapter 55, driving Tsukiumi nuts when cheating in the shopping races or bathing with the rest teasing HomuraSekirei Manga chapter 56. All this shows that she is now also part of the Izumo Inn. After some carefree time Homura tries to kill Minato because of his reaction to him and thus his identity as Sekirei is revealed. Till then most of Minatos party, except Kazehana and Matsu, had no idea that Kagari was in truth the Sekirei No 6 HomuraSekirei Manga chapter 60. Along with the other Sekirei Kazehana agrees that Minato should attempt to help and wing Homura and sets out with the others to find himSekirei Manga chapter 61. Minatos party reaches the place Homura is fighting in the last minute to prevent Homura to kill himself. When they arrive Kazehana states that she can't let him kill the president while the memories of her former love are still pure, immediately correcting herself saying it's not like she had still a lingering affection for him. When the surprised eastern party started to show her will to fight, Kazehana promptly picked the veiled Uzume to prevent a fight between her and Tsukiumi and as well to find out more about the reasons of Uzumes strange behavior. When asked by Uzume why Kazehana isn't surprised to see her here, she reveals that she knew that Uzume went for her Sekirei crest and that Uzume had embraced the darkness. Kazehana asked if this was all for the sake of Uzume's Ashikabi and as she heard that this is the case she is convinced to fight her seriously, stating that she herself believes that Uzumes actions itself are wrong, but as a Sekirei Kazehana strongly believes they are rightSekirei Manga chapter 65. The fight ended unexpectedly with the retreat of the east including UzumeSekirei Manga chapter 67. Some time later Minato got asked to help in an escape for another Ashikabi but refused. Kazehana agreed to his decision cause she was of the opinion that she doesn't like people who fight as much as they want and when it gets serious they run awaySekirei Manga chapter 84. When Minato got called to his match in the third stage Kazehana offered her help stating he would need someone experienced but Minato didn't choose herSekirei Manga chapter 85. Kazehana is then seen to watch the fight of her Ashikabi and companions together with Matsu in her roomSekirei Manga chapter 88. After Minato's party has won she is seen cheering in joy stating the result is as expected of the man she admiresSekirei Manga chapter 95. After the fight with the east and Uzume, Minato and party returned to Izumo Inn. They got spotted by Kazehana and Kusano. Kazehana simply fetched Kusano and used her powers to fly towards Minato ending on top of him, as excuse stating it was a failed landingSekirei Manga chapter 98. Anime and Manga differences *Only minor differences in the beginning *Besides some other differences in the escape arc the most important one is that Kazehana doesn't get winged by Minato References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Disciplinary Squad